


The Sock

by SansLover_Sarah



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansLover_Sarah/pseuds/SansLover_Sarah
Summary: A happier ending to the notes on the sock





	The Sock

**Author's Note:**

> thedarthdude doesn't have an account on here. hes my friend and i like having him help me write stories.

“SANS PICK UP YOUR SOCK!!!!!”

“ok”

“DON'T PUT IT BACK DOWN!!!!!! MOVE IT!!!!!”

“ok”

“YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES!!!!!!!! PUT IT IN YOUR ROOM!!!!”

“ok”

“AND DON'T BRING IT BACK!!!!!!”

“ok”

“ WHY IS IT STILL HERE!?!?!?!?!”

“didn't you say not to bring it back to my room?”

“NNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
SANS I GIVE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“ok”  
"PICK IT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
*STARTS PLAYING (Its a link)  
https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=3&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi21-3L-Y7WAhXhr1QKHThRCcQQtwIINzAC&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DIS_F_Y88BX8&usg=AFQjCNH4OsawZgMzVIBZHtGn9pn8NoJuDw *  
* PAPYRUS IS SCREAMING *

“ok”

“SANS WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THIS?”

“because i'm lazy”

“YOU ALWAYS USE THAT EXCUSE!”

“yep”

“SANS I WANT YOU TO PICK UP YOUR SOCK”

“ok”

“I WANT YOU TO PICK UP YOUR SOCK”

“nope”

“WHY NOT?”

“‘cause i'm lazy”

“NAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“WHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?????????????????????  
JUST PICK IT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“ok”

“NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHYYYYYY”

TWO HOURS LATER...

*PAPYRUS is listening to ‘Can You Feel The Love Tonight and singing along

“CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?”

*sans teleports next to papyrus*

“nope”

“NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!”

“SANS DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME! YOU MADE ME JUMP OUT OF MY SKIN!”

“but papy skeletons don't have skin. we’re just made out of bones.”

“GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SANS NO PUNS!!!!!!!!!!!” 

“ok”

“AND STOP SAYING OK! PEOPLE MIGHT THINK THAT’S ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO SAY!”

“ok. bro i love ya.”

“THEN WHY DON’T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME? YOU MANAGE TO MAKE ME SCREAM ANYTIME YOU SAY SOMETHING!”

“because i love to have fun with you.”

*sans and papyrus hugging it out*

“Okay. I love you too. But now, go pick up your sock.”

“ok”

AT NIGHT…

“SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNS!!!!!!!”

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
